


A Trip to Around the World

by CallMeAFox



Series: The Artic Adventures [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: I'm good, Major Original Character(s), Self-Insert, TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS, also, because i want to see your comments, byeeeee, fox <3, from, have fun reading ig, huh, i wonder how many tags i can put here, if you read this, it's okay to be stupid, just finished an essay, no beta we die like jack stanifold, oh? you thought i had a plan, so uh how are you doing ._.''', sooooo, srsly i wonder how this is gonna work, tubboo is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox
Summary: What happens when The Artic Republic (yes, that's what I'm calling them. Fox is here too, so like...Get out if you don't like self-inserts, bitch.) and  what's left of L'Manburg have to travel (say it with me now) A L L  AR O U N D  T H E  W O RL D 👏👏 A L L  AR O U N D  T H E  W O RL D! (please tell me what that reference is, i need it so badly)Chapters1) Nether (smol part of the Artic Republic)2) Ocen Monument3) Hybrid City4) the Artic Republic (the surrounding area)5) What's Left of L'Manburg6) The Endand maybe more if you give me ideas!
Series: The Artic Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197365
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 0 Part 1- The Calavry has Arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a Pilot! If I see you guys like this, I'll make more. If not, I'll still make more but at a way slower pace. Please tell me what you think about this and everyone's personalities! (including fox because she/he/their literally me so <3)

"Tubbo, why would they even help us?!" Quackity said loudly, anger rising in his voice with every word.

Tubbo sighed calmly. It had been 18 months since L'Manburg had been blown up and 16 months since Dream had been locked up. Dream, a skilled PVPer and fastest person known to man, had escaped prison about a month ago. 

There was no indication that he was dead but, there wasn't one that he was alive either. While if they kept searching, the group could be able to find Dream, but they had other things to do.

Of course, Fundy might have been able to sniff him out, but when they tried; it only led to a dead end. Despite none of them being able to sniff out Dream, maybe more hybrids could.

"Calm down, Quackity," Tubbo said, a hint of force in his voice, "Even if I changed my mind, we're too close to them to get away."

"Yeah, calm down Big Q!" Tommy yelled popping from behind Tubbo.

Fundy nodded from behind Sapnap and Karl, the other two were doing piggy-back rides, and invited Quackity to join them (i may be soulless but, karlnappity makes my heart soar <3). He smiled lightly and bent down to carry Karl while Sapnap carried him.

"At this rate, they'd catch and kill us (if they're generous they just hurt us) in like, 5 minutes tops," Fundy said flatly, almost expecting to die here.

Foxes weren't good with cold winds and it was really making Fundy an unreliable asset. He wouldn't stop scaring and he almost bit Sapnap when he tried to move his coat to get a bug off.

He knew this and still came along ( because, and I quote "If things go wrong, I can try to convince the girl to let us go with charm." Fundy is such a mood) to help the group. His smelling skills were a really big help with getting them to the snowy biome.

"Hey, Fundy," Sapnap asked, sweating from carrying two people on his back," How close are we?"

The fox sniffed the air, eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly, his tail and ears shot up, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Oh my god," Fundy said happily, "We are finally fucking here."

Tubbo relaxed and let go of some of his tension in his shoulders. Quackity fixed his beanie and smiling widely, no doubt ready to not be freezing.

Sapnap let Quackity and Karl off his back and sighed with tiredness and serenity. Tommy jumped up and down ready to see Techno and Ranboo and...Phil.

Everyone ran forward, seeing a village the size of New L'Manburg and many people inside, all wearing different shades of blue. Some wore furs and coats while others wore dresses and fur scarfs, always in blue.

"This is so cool!" Tommy whispered excitedly. "Now...how are we going to get into without suspicion?"

Tubbo thought for a moment, eyes scanning the surrounding area. There were trees and a flag...and a wandering merchant...WANDERING MERCHANT!

"Does anyone have emeralds?" Tubbo asked quickly, "I need maybe 20."

"I have...3 in here inventory," Quackity said, giving the younger brunette his stones.

"I have like...8 from mining with Foolish," Fundy said, fur brushing against Tubbo's skin as he gave up his money.

"I have 5!" Karl said, happy to contribute to their plan.

_8+5+3=...16!_

"Tommy and I have 10 altogether," Sapnap added, dropping shards of emeralds in Tubbo's palm.

Tubbo nodded and walked from their hiding space, running toward the merchant.

"Ah, hello! Can I buy...6 outfit's from the Artic republic line?" Tubbo asked politely, though talking was useless because the villagers don't speak or understand their language. 

"Sure!", a teen's voice came from under the snowy hood, surprising Tubbo, "That's about 14 emeralds."

The teens shook his hair, not like it did anything as his hair was snowy white. Blue eyes bounced playfully from pale skin, faint freckles on his cheeks. 

Two long antennae sports from his head, resembling a moth's. Now that Tubbo looked, faint fur could be seen poking out of his jacket.

Both talked for a bit before Tubbo turned to leave. 

"It was nice talking to you, Cove!" Tubbo said, his back already turned.

"Wait!" Cove said, putting his hand on Tubbo's back. "You wanna guide to through city? You're not from here and you have no idea how to get to the Palace. Heck, you even gave me emeralds rather than diamonds!"

Tubbo thought, while going along with the group could prevent anything Cove might pull, they would be suspected on the spot if they went in. Plus, Cove was a moth hybrid, known for its species lack of strength and attention span. if they had planned something, Tubbo would be impressed.

"Sure, just let me grab my friends," Tubbo said, "they might be worried about me."

Cove nodded and leaned against a birch tree snowed in snow, only powered snow falling onto his equally white hair.

(hello! it's me, fox. I just wanted o say that we're skipping the world-building because that'll be for a chapter of its own.)

\-----

Cove led them to the throne room (again no details, sorry!) where five thrones sat, each a different color than the rest. One was a red-brown color with hints of orange. Another was red and green, only small hints of purple seen. The other was white-to-gray with small freckles of green on it.

"You'll need to wait here for a bit," Cove instructed "I'll get Lord Ranboo."

_Ranboo...? How long has it been since I've seen Ranboo...?_

"Ranboo's working with that traitor Technoblade!" Quackity fumed, steam almost coming out of his ears.

"It would seem so," Fundy said calmly, voice devoid of any emotion to show how he was truly feeling. "I do hope he's okay. I keep all our machines running and I think he'll like how I improved them."

"I can't wait to see Big T and Dadza," Tommy said, eyes glittery with his usual jovial spirit.

"I wanna see how Phil's doing too," Sapnap pointed out, Karl nodded his head as well.

"Phil's a great guy, I hope all this didn't get to his head," Karl added softly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, deep down everyone had wished that their 'friends' didn't change too much that they would turn them down in a time of need. With that, small talk started to fill the air, from how chickens can't fly to how the author of a certain online series is slowly dying of tiredness.

"Hey, guys!" Cove yelled, running back to the group. "Lord Ranboo is coming, so look presentable please!"

Everyone stood up, fixing their hair and straightening out their clothes. Quackity was looking in a small mirror, fixing his beanie and redoing Sapnap's buns. Fundy wasn't doing too much because his fur would really do anything that looked _good_. Tommy and Tubbo were checking each other out, Tommy fixing Tubbo's tie and tubbo moving hai from Tommy's face.

Cove looked amused, moth wings fluttering slightly. He had changed from his travel clothes to robes that matched the city folk. His white hair had a small braid in the back, barely noticeable.

"Now presenting, Lord Ranboo, King of the Endermen and Third in line to the Throne!" blasted a knight.

Ranboo, walked out, black robes mixed with white. One side was black, swirls of gold covered the sleeve. The other side was white, only gold on a piece of the black sleeve that was moved to the white side. He wore a white outfit with a black cape over his right shoulder.

(sorry for not describing the clothes. I'll make the next chapter full of picture for reference I promise (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧)

"Ranboo," Tubbo squeaked "Is that really you."

The hybrid sniffed, tears entering his eyes as he ran to greet his husband. "Of course."

"Hey, Ranboob!" a snarky female voice said brashly, mischief in her words.

Quackity looked around but no one was there. He nodded toTubbo and pulled out his netherite dagger, forming a protective circle around Ranboo. Fundy's ear laid to his head, snarling. Sapnap and Karl had their fire and time magic ready. Tubbo and Tommy had their enchanted daggers in each hand, looking around for the 'intruder'.

"That's no way no treat a Lady now, is it!" the female said playfully as a _thump_ was heard in front of Quackity. 

Suddenly a tan female hybrid was in front of them, grinning widely. She had long red-brown hair and yellow eyes danced like flames. She had a black outfit, trimmed with gold. A black cape with a gold gradient hung over her right shoulder, the other side had been shorter. The girl was tall, almost Ranboo's height. The most notable thing was her species. While, it could be mistaken for a fox, rounded ears and a tail that ended in black wagged excitedly. 

"Lady Fox, please be careful," a knight said, sighing as if this happened regularly. She turned and nodded her head, obviously not meaning it. The knights chuckled at Fox's antics.

"Hello, Fox," ranboo said with a bit of laughter in his voice, "Did you find Boffy and drink with him again?"

"Hell yeah!" Fox said bouncing up and down, "He's still downing it though. Phil's gonna beat his ass up later!"

Tommy tensed up at the name, Boffy. Boffy was dead. boffy had died, right? That's what dream told him and Dream was never wrong-....

Dream was never wrong, right? he wouldn't lie about his brother, would he?

"Excuse me, Fox," Tommy said, speaking loud enough that Fox faced him, "Did you say Boffy, like a smiley mask and almost red-hair with freckles?"

"Yep! Do you know him?" Fox asked, now having sat down most likely from the sickness she was feeling.

"Yeah...Can I see him?" Tommy asked.

Fox nodded and slowly got up, keeping herself balanced by moving her tail in the opposite direction she was falling. 

The group eventually got to the room Boffy was in, a bright room filled with a bar and waiters, serving food to the many occupants of the palace. There sat Boffy, freckles, and hair covered in sweat and booze. He had his head down with his phone swiping through @scruffyfoxes blank Tumblr page (i feel no shame. go follow me pricks.). Though he wasn't drunk or anything like that, he was simply tired.

"Bof! You got some visitors!!" Fox yelled, almost falling if it weren't for Ranboo.

"I swear to God, Fox if it's another person I gotta check into the Technoblade Orphan Program.." Boffy mumbled before looking up.

"Oh god no, I ain't dealing with this shit," Boffy said before chugged an entire liter of vodka and passing out.

"Welp, that went well!"


	2. HOW THE ROYAL PEOPLE LOOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i told you i would make this

here's wha they all look like:

techno (the suit not the dress. i don't wanna see any jokes in the comments)

ranboo (number 5)

boffy (number 1)

fox

philza

**Author's Note:**

> haha boffy really said "oh hell nahhhh"


End file.
